


Встреча с Фениксом

by blackcat_shoto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcat_shoto/pseuds/blackcat_shoto
Summary: Кто бы мог подумать, что тебя может спасти Феникс в таком месте?





	Встреча с Фениксом

Все было окружено тьмой. Там была тишина, и все окутывала. Шумел только ветер. Листья деревьев зашумели. Похоже, там никого не было. Но если присмотреться, можно увидеть силуэт. Подросток лет пятнадцати, что явно не соответствовало действительности, поскольку ему было на самом деле девятнадцать. Он был слишком низок и мал для своего возраста, от чего выглядел моложе. У него был довольно женственная внешность, но это было не так. У мальчика были очень светлые, почти белые волосы до подбородка, бледная кожа и кошачьи, изумрудно-зеленые глаза, которые, казалось, светились в темноте. На нем были зелёная военная форма с плащом, зелёная военная фуражка, черные перчатки, чёрные сапоги и красный шарф. У него было мрачное выражение лица, глаза были настороже и холодные, но если присмотреться, в них заиграл огонь. Мальчика звали Феликс Лукащевич, также известный как страна Польша, Феникс среди стран. У Феликса были особые способности, потому что он был Фениксом. Он мог превращаться в одного и управлять огнем. У него также были исцеляющие слезы.

«Какой прекрасный вечер! Ни шума, ни надоедливых людей и стран. А главное, никакой России!» подумал Феликс. Может быть, это была хорошая идея, взять короткий отпуск в Великобритании или, точнее, в Шотландии. Англия порекомендовал ему это. Здесь было довольно прохладно и тихо. Но втайне он скучал по большинству других стран, особенно по Венгрии. Чем они все занимались? Но он был здесь, чтобы расслабиться и восстановиться. После долгого рабочего дня было довольно утомительно найти место для отдыха.

«Пора двигаться дальше», - сказал Феликс и захотел двигаться дальше. Но вдруг он услышал крик и зов помощи, наверное, ребенка, если внимательно прислушаться. Феликс обычно не вмешивался в странные или чужие дела, но что-то заставляло его двигаться в направление крика. Он бежал. Было темно и туманно, но, как феникс, он мог ясно и отчетливо видеть в темноте. Он был уже очень близко. Когда он наконец прибыл, его ждала ужасная сцена. Он увидел мальчика, предположительно одиннадцати лет, в черной одежде и красно-золотом галстуке. У мальчика были растрепанные черные волосы, изумрудно-зеленые глаза и круглые очки. Но что было действительно странно, так это шрам в форме молнии на лбу. Что это значило? Но у Феликса не было времени, думать об этом. Главной опасностью была фигура, стоящая перед мальчиком. Фигура была закутана в черный плащ и, казалось, парила. Но самым страшным было лицо, если можно так назвать. Оно был очень морщинистым, и вокруг рта виднелась серебристая, капающая жидкость. Но стало еще хуже. За фигурой лежала туша единорога. Да, это должен был быть единорог. Англия часто говорил о них. Но вы просто не могли смотреть дальше. Даже если это было ничто по сравнению с прошлым в концлагерях и числом на левом предплечье Феликса.

Но это было неважно. Фигура подплыла к мальчику, который споткнулся, пытаясь отступить. Мальчику явно угрожала опасность! Прежде чем он понял, что делает, Феликс подбежал к черной фигуре и врезался её в ближайшее дерево. Фигура онемела и попятилась от Феликса, который выпустил пламя из правой руки. Феликс грозно уставился на фигуру, размахивая правой рукой, пытаясь отпугнуть фигуру. В конце концов, он был Фениксом! Фигура убежала, плывя. Феликс вздохнул с облегчением, и его огонь погас. Он повернулся к мальчику. Тот самый мальчик уставился на него. Феликс подумал, что этого достаточно, и спросил по-английски, на всякий случай, чтобы мальчик понял его. «Ты долго будешь смотреть, мальчик?» Мальчик открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, когда внезапно раздался голос: «Гарри!»  
Оба повернулись в том направлении, откуда раздался звук, и Феликсу хотелось убежать. Но прежде чем он смог уйти, мальчик, предположительно Гарри, быстро спросил: «Подождите! Кто вы?!»  
Последовало долгое и тяжелое молчание. Другой язык, наверное, английский. «Меня зовут Феликс Лукащевич.», ответил Феликс и скрылся за деревьями в темноте.

Заявление: Я не владею персонажами.  
A/N: С Новым годом всех! Извините, что это заняло столько времени, но сначала мне пришлось написать и перевести свои истории.  
Я хотела сказать, что Польша - мой любимый персонаж из Хеталии, и если бы он посетил Хогвартс, я бы поселила его в Слизерин. Я он нравится мне, особенно, когда его изображают сильной, спокойной, серьезной и мужественной страной и крутым и серьезным персонажем без перекрестных нарядов! Как и его 2p версия! Он должен был быть таким в аниме!

Недавно я вступила в клуб "No More Skirts" в DeviantArt. Ты крутой, Польша!  
Пожалуйста, прочитайте и просмотрите.


End file.
